In hospitals and other patient treatment facilities clinicians are typically inundated with vast amounts of patient medical data. Exisitng systems allow users to view clinical information as individual items or, in context based on entry of data indicating a preferred viewing configuration or in response to data indicating a predetermined preferred viewing configuration. Thereby existing systems typically allow a user to view information in a rudimentary way, e.g., as individual information items or as a small group of information items. Existing systems also require a clinician to remember associated results that should be reviewed and to search and select each of the associated results and to view these results. Consequently, existing systems are vulnerable to a healthcare worker failing to perform a review of results and may experience an additional time delay involved in recovery from such a failure and other human errors. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.